


[Podfic] Milk & Honey

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, But he won't admit it, Crowley is a Sweetheart (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Garden Make Out Session, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Is it roleplaying if you roleplay yourself, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Retired Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Retired and Soft, Rimming, Soft Husbands being Soft, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), The Inherent Romanticism of Breakfast, Wall Sex, they love each other so much y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: racketghost's summary:Why rein in that rather fantastic imagination he had been cursed with when the option to play out their first time— they are in a garden, Crowley reminds himself— is presenting itself so lovingly?Like a ripe fruit, he thinks. It would be a sin not to pick it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podrama Team Christmas Exchange





	[Podfic] Milk & Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorillazgal86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Milk & Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426331) by [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost). 



> Happy Holidays @gorillazgal86 - I really hope this is something you'll like 💚

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Milk--Honey-by-racketghost-emghva)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3m08tlyer80r1gd/GO_Milk_%2526_Honey.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sounds:**  
[Page Turn](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/) by flag2  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[snap_3](https://freesound.org/people/Snapper4298/sounds/177494/) by Snapper4298  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)


End file.
